You're No Son of Mine
by highsummonerkenshinhimura
Summary: Iggy killed his mother at 5 Years of Age. His father despises and abuses him for it. Iggy has turned into something that is uncontrollable. Can anyone stop him? DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV: Five year old Iggy sat on the floor of his room, rolling his toy truck around, laughing happily. "James?" His mother, Lila called, poking her head from the kitchen. His father, sitting in his favorite chair reading his book, looked up, his reading glasses dangling off his nose. "Yes dear?" He asked cautiously. "I need you to drive down to the grocery store and grab some more milk, we're all out for Iggy." At this she smiles at Iggy, who's still happy with his toy truck. "One more chapter?" James hopefully asked. Lila chuckled and shook her head firmly. Reluctantly, he sighed and stood up while snapping his book shut. Ruffling Iggy's strawberry blond hair and running a hand through his own golden hair, he kissed Lila on the cheek and grabbed his coat. "See you later!" He walked out the door, whistling a tune under his breath. Lila shook her head and stepped back into the kitchen. Soon, the smell of fresh chocolate chip cookies wafted to Iggy's small nose. His eyes widened, and he stood up almost hypnotically, walking very slowly toward the kitchen. Lila was humming to herself, busying herself with mixing cookie dough, her back to Iggy. A butcher knife glinted on the windowsill. His small eyes were attracted to it immediately, and he proceeded to climb up his little step stool and onto the counter, where he then stood up and grabbed the knife. As he turned around, he slipped on a puddle of water that Lila hadn't wiped up, still gripping the knife tightly. "Iggy? What are you doing de-?" She turned as the knife plunged into her skull. LATER "Lila? Iggy?" James called worriedly , his key turning in the lock, noticing that the lights were off. He entered the front room, seeing that Iggy's trucks had been abandoned. "Lila?" He called urgently. He walked into the kitchen to find Iggy, covered and sitting in a pool of blood, sucking his thumb while holding the end of a bloody butcher knife which was in his mother's head, which was bleeding profusely. 3 YEARS LATER Hospitals.. For 3 years now. 3 years Iggy has stared at his mother in her hospital bed. She looked like she was sleeping, but she never seemed to wake up. James stood by her, watching as her chest rose then fell, and again. "Daddy?" He kept staring at Lila, refusing to even glance at Iggy, who was pulling at his shirt. "Daddy why won't Mommy wake up?" Iggy started to cry. "I want...I want..." James' hand shot out and slapped Iggy hard in the face, knocking him down hard onto the linoleum floor. "Shut the fuck up. Be a man. She'll never get better unless you stop being a little shit and buck up." Iggy sniffled, then rubbed his nose on his sleeve and stood up. "Yes Daddy." He murmured. That earned him another hard slap, but this time he didn't fall. "You little shit. Don't talk to me about anything. From now on, you're on your own." James spoke harshly, never breaking his gaze from Lila's sleeping face. "Do you understand?" Iggy was silent for a minute, then slowly nodded. "Good. Now get the hell out of my sight." Iggy slowly shuffled toward the hospital door, holding his hand to his bruised cheek, when his father's words scarred him for life. "You're no son of mine." A/N: HEY THERE. So ppl like abuse fics. And ppl like Maximum Ride. This will work out well I hope. :p Please review! Hope ya like! UNCM -Isa Fe 


	2. Chapter 2

3 YEARS LATER

Iggy sat in his room, silent as his father

grabbed everything he owned except for

the clothes on his back, and threw them

outside into the roaring bonfire he had

lit out of Iggy's bed, bedside table, and

his bookcase full of his beloved books.

"You don't need any of this now." James

taunted, as he continued to throw Iggy's

belongings. "In fact, you never will!" He

laughed and grinned with glee. As he

finished, he turned back to Iggy, who

was still silent. "You hear me boy?"

James yelled, slapping Iggy for the 3rd

time. When no response was heard, he

shook his head and stalked out of the

room, muttering that "he never should

have had sex with a bitch..." and

clomped down the stairs in his military

grade combat boots. Iggy slowly got up

and turned to the window, where the

flickering lights of the bonfire were

reflected in his young pale blue eyes.

"Momma's in a coma." He whispered to

himself, as if just realizing it for the

first time. "Momma's not gonna wake

up." His eyes widened, and he grabbed

the sides of his head and fell backward

on his ass. "Never Never Never Never

Never Never Never Never." He muttered,

over and over, as he rocked back and

forth. Back and forth. Back and forth.

4 YEARS LATER

Iggy POV:

I stood outside the hospital doors,

staring up at the sign that had haunted

me for years. "ICU." I whispered to

myself. Taking a deep breath, i pushed

open the doors, wincing as I felt my

bruises and scabs stretch from the

effort, and walked into the room.

There she was. Same as ever, with all

the wires and boxes hooked up to her.

With the Frankenstein shaped scar on

the top of her shaved forehead. My

words catching in my throat, I reached

out and slowly ran my hand over her

little stubble, her white blond hair

catching the light and sparkling. I

choked back a sob, and watched her

chest rise and fall. "James?" A voice

called from behind me. I spun around and

saw Valencia, my mother's head and

personal nurse standing in the door

way, with a shocked look on her face.

"Oh that's right, you go by Iggy now."

She nodded to herself. "Well then.

How've you been?" I shrug, holding back

a wince. "Ok I guess. How has she been

doing?" "Same as ever." Valencia sighed,

coming to stand next to me, her hand

on the security button if necessary.

Why it would be necessary, I have no

idea. I'm just a boy who wants to see his

mother but can't because his father

absolutely despises him and forbids him

from seeing her all because of a simple

accident. That's all. "You should probably

get going Iggy." I realize I've been

staring at Valencia's face for the past

minute. "Right. Right." I turn and let

myself out, but not before asking

Valencia something important.

"Valencia?" She turns to face me. "Yes?"

I swallow and meet her eyes.

"Please don't tell my father I was here."

"Of course."

I nod and then walk hurriedly toward

the elevators, so I can make it home

before Father catches me here.

A/N: Sorry they are so short, at the

moment I'm in Puerto Rico and I was

forbidden to bring my laptop ;-; so I

have to use my phone's "Notes" App.

Sigh.

When I get home the chapters will be

much longer, and I will be at home in

about...5 days. So yea please review! I

REALLY DON'T BITE! Oh and my

apologies for Chapter 1 not having any

line spacing i completely forgot to do it.

. UNC -Isa Fe


	3. Chapter 3

.

Chapter 3

{LATER}

I hesitated on my front doorstep, not sure if it would be wise to go in or not, depending on my father's mood. Oh well. I turned the key in the lock and grabbed the handle, but I was intercepted by James yanking the door open furiously for me, his snarl already put into place. "And where have you been?" He growled menacingly. Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory where do you think? "At the shop." I muttered, referring to the butcher shop I worked part-time at. (A/N: HAHAHA I JUST MADE YOUR HEART BREAK DIDN'T I) His expression didn't change. "Oh yea? What if I called Nan and asked her where you've been?" He threatened, referring to the owner who was in fact my only and dearest friend who understood me. I shrugged and pushed past him and ran up the stairs to my room before he could catch me. "You fucking faggot! Where the hell do you think you're going? I'm not done with y-" I slammed my bedroom door in his face. Yikes. My morning beating is going to be twice as bad thanks to this. I sighed and turned around, locking and resting my back against my door in the process.  
"Ah. Home sweet home." I chuckled.  
My room was about the size of a bedroom closet, with a bed that was too small for my height of 6'1, which made me feel like I was Abraham Lincoln on his deathbed, a small mirror with a tiny shelf with at least 5 bottles of concealer, and a closet filled with my "illegal in my father's eyes" black, red, and white jeans, my combat boots covered with spikes, my eyeliner, my gel, my hair dye, and my collection of piercings that I owned, which was made up of snakebites, eyebrow rings, and lip rings. My backpack rested on my pillow, its contents spilled out across my black bedsheets, as if it had been searched.  
Which it most likely had. I plopped down onto the bed, wincing as my injuries as well as the bed springs groaned in protest. My legs started to tingle in anticipation, and almost feverishly I searched the room with my eyes until I found my razor sitting next to my concealer, freshly cleaned and polished. My eyes narrowed. Everyday for as long as I've been cutting, my father comes into my room, takes my razor, cleans and polishes it, and puts it back, as if he was trying to put a point across. That he wanted me to do it.  
That he wanted me to die. I grabbed the razor quickly without standing up (that's how small my room is.) and took off my pants. I pressed the cool blade onto my thigh, feeling the skin break and the blood being released. I dragged it across the rest of my leg, tracing old scars. Old scars that had once said things like "faggot" "dumb fuck" "shitass." Words my father had carved into my leg, and into my heart. Forever.  
Afterwards, I ran a hand through my strawberry blond hair with black and blue dyed on the gelled spiky ends and lied down, and dreamed of a family that loved me.

A/N: ...no comment...  
Chapters will get longer still writing on phone. And will have line spacing once i get home  
Review si vous plâit  
UNC  
-Isa Fe


	4. Chapter 4

Iggy POV:

-NEXT MORNING-

A pounding at my door jarred me out of my sanctuary of dreams. Groggily, I slowly got up, stretching my cramped muscles, and opened the door a

slightest bit. Bad idea. James shoved onto the door, making me fall back on the bed in the process. He walked in, a sinister grin on his face. "So. Are

you ready?" He sneered. In left hand he held a snakeskin whip. In the right he held a large coil of rope. I gulped. Oh shit. This was new. Having been

dsitracted in my thoughts, James grabbed me, threw me down onto the bed, and tied my arms and ankles to my bedposts, making me face him with my

stomach exposed, for I slept in pants and no shirt.

CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! CRACK! Over and over the whip came, biting my stomach, which was already criscrossed with scars from broken bottles

and the like. I didn't cry out once. To do that was to show weakness. And showing weakness to James was like drinking poison then trying to save

yourself. CRACK! The whip came once more, then stopped. I had had my eyes closed, but then I opened them suddenly when I heard the jingle of a

belt being undone and a zipper of a men's jeans. Oh my god. No! I thought to myself. He wouldn't. My father stood there, his pants unzipped, a

noticable rod sticking out of the opening. I felt sick. He then seductively crawled over me, slowly pulling down my pants in the process, leaving me cold

and shivering in the early morning air in only my boxers. James licked his lips, studying me, but then suddenly jerked his head up. "Of course." He

purred. "We need one more thing, for your...punishment." He got up reluctantly and grabbed my silver duct tape that was lying next to my concealer.

Tearing off a couple of strips, he put one over my eyes and one over my mouth. "There we go." I heard him say. I was terrified. I couldn't see anything.

He had never gone this far before. I felt his cold slimy hands reach up and stroke the waistband of my boxers, and then started to forcefully tug them

down. Oh God please no! I practically screamed inside my head. SOMEBODY HELP ME!

Afterwards, James got up from laying across me, panting heavily. I layed still, still feeling the disgusting feeling of him inside me. "Whenever you cross

me like you did last night," he panted. "You will get this punishment. Is that clear?" I was silent. "I SAID, WAS THAT CLEAR?" He slapped the side of my

head hard. I nodded, grimacing in the process. I could hear him chuckle. Then he threw an object that impaled me in the side. I held back a groan. A

pocketknife. "Get yourself ready for school." He slammed the door hard. I lay there for a moment or two, then somehow used the pocketknife to free

myself. I sat up, rubbing my sore wrists and ankles, but then doubled over in agony from the searing pain that was affecting my ball area. Nice. And it

was only 6:10. I let it pass, and then got dressed. I very quietly opened my window, and dropped down to the ground about 3 feet below me. Still hurt.

Ow. I slowly got up, trying not to injure myself anymore, when I saw my bus come hurtling down the street. Running as fast as I could with my injuries,

I finally caught up to it. The driver looked at my outfit in scorn and then jerked his head behind him. Yes! An empty seat! I quickly sat down and plugged

in my earbuds, blasting out Dead by April. _"More Than Yesterdaaay. I am missing you. More Than Yesterdaaaaaaay. Yesterdaaayyy. More Than Yesterday." _I

leaned my head against the window, hoping to catch a wink of sleep before going to hell numbero 2. School.

**A/N: If this is short I'm sorry! haha you didn't expect that did you? :) I have an injured finger, so it is extremely hard for me to type. Sorry about **

**that...Please review! Oh, and I edited the cover photo for this, (i put on the blood and text and added some colors) let me know what you think of it! (: **

**UNC -Isa Fe**


	5. Chapter 5

.

IGGY POV:

A jolt woke me from my thoughts. Rubbing my forehead, I blinked groggily to see that I had arrived. Great. Groaning, I got up

and almost ran down the steps of the bus, trying to escape the mosh pit of students trying to get out of the cold. Oh. And

Dylan. He was the nicest guy in the whole school, and also the most popular. And, as fate would have it, gay and a enormous

crush on me. I flipped my hood up over my face and scampered into my 1st Period class, barely sitting down before Dylan, his

221 pounds and all, clambered into the seat next to me.

"Hi Iggy." He said softly, taking my hand in his. I jerked my hand away and turned away from him. He had been trying to ask me

out ever since we met back in 3rd grade. Now it's sophomore year. I stiffened when I felt his cool breath against my neck. "You

want to come play with me in the bathrooms later?" He whispered seductively. I gave no response, and was extremley thankful

when the teacher walked in and yelled at Dylan to stop harassing the weird kid. I turned to my books, eager to get my mind

away from the world, and into the the reality of learning.

-LATER-

The bell rang for 1st Period, and i closed my books quickly and tried to make it out the door, but not before Dylan could grab my

wrist tightly and pull me tightly to him. I scrabbled out of his grasp and ran to the bathroom. I locked myself in a stall and put

my head on my knees. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people. But Dylan...The bathroom door slammed open,

and I tensed. Through the crack, I could see a young freshman, washing his hands at the sink. A playful smile tugged at my lips,

and I dug out my razor blade from my pocket and very quietly opened the bathroom stall door. He didn't notice, humming to

himself as he scrubbed. I tiptoed behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. Surprised, he whirled around, only to find the my

blade embedded in his neck. The warm blood sprayed the front of my jacket and the floor behind me. The light in his eyes faded

as he crumpled to the floor, his eyes never seeing. Calmly, I yanked the blade out, and wiped it clean on his shirt, earning me

another fresh spray of blood. I studied myself in the mirror, making sure I was clean of any bloodstains, and walked out of the

bathroom and to my next class.

The whole endeavor took less than 3 minutes.

You're wondering why I did that?

Well, ever since I "accidentally" put my mother in a coma at 5, I've always felt a special need for killing. Nan has helped me

unwillingly, by training me in the ways of knives at the butcher shop. I'm going through everyone through my school, and no

suspects it's me. They always rule out suicide. I know a secret about my mother that no one else knows. Everyone will die.

because of it. My father will be the last one. For turning me into what I have become today.

A/N: Sorry it's really short, I had to do a rush job cause I'm really busy. :/ Reviews, thank you for 101 views! 3 -isa fe


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, so I'm having a INCREDIBLY LARGE writer's block.

Can you guys help me pls? :/

I know what I want to do with Iggy's mother, but I can't think of a good story leading up to it. (SPOILER: Lila was a renowned serial killer and purposefully put the knife on the windowsill for Iggy so he could grow up to be just like her. James didn't know. Iggy knows how to wake Lila up but he's waiting for the right time, cause when she wakes up she is planning to murder James, Iggy's school, etc...)

Can you guys come up with a good backstory about why she is a serial killer and why she wanted Iggy to help her?

Please post it in the reviews, it would just have to be a short summary. I'll choose the one I like the most and use that. oh, and I will give credit to you. (:

THANK YOU SO MUCH IT WILL BE GREATLY APPRECIATED!

-Isa Fe


	7. Chapter 7

I slid my way through the rest of my classes until lunch, which was when the excitement from my last kill finally faded. I sat down at my

. I sighed as i slid my hands into my hoodie pockets and flipped up the hood.

"Hey."

I turned to find a boy about my age standing behind me. He had dark black hair that flopped over his eyes, onyx colored eyes, and a

quirky smile. I noted his long sleeved Black Veil Brides t-shirt and gestured to it with a nod. "Nice shirt." "Thanks. Nice hair." "Thanks." I

replied. It was obvious he had seen me before because my hair was under my hood. It was awkward for a moment until he finally

spoke. "I was wondering if you would like to sit with me and my friends today." He gestured to a table outside where a group of people

were hanging out. 'Hang out with me? You've got to be joking.' I thought to myself. "Sure." I found myself saying. "Awesome!" He said

excitedly. He turned to run off back to them and then stopped. "Oh, I'm Nick. But everyone calls me Fang." I nodded in approval.

"James. I'm called Iggy." We shook hands, and then we walked over to the table.

As we approached the table, I caught a closer glimpse of what Fang's friends were like. "Hey guys!" Fang said cheerfully. There was a

chorus of "Hey"s. "Let me introduce you to everyone." Fang gestured first to a girl with dirty blonde hair and milk chocolate brown eyes.

Her hair was dyed with black and red streaks, she had a piercing in her upper eyebrow, and her eyes were lined heavily in black

eyeliner. She wore ripped skinny jeans, a long sleeved Three Days Grace shirt, and shoes with spikes. "This is Maxine, also known as

Max. She's 16 like us." Max dipped her head in acknowledgement to me. I nodded back and Fang gestured to the girl sitting next to

Max. "Monique, she prefers to be called Nudge. She's 15." Nudge was African-American, and her bright brown eyes shined. Her hair

dark hair was colored with light blonde streaks that brought out her eyes. She was wearing white skinny jeans, black converse, and a

red Dead by April tank. She wore little to none makeup. She smiled at me, and in surprise, I found myself smiling back. Next to Nudge

sat a boy with bright blond hair and striking blue eyes. His hair was gelled up in points like mine, and was dyed green on the ends. He

was wearing a Apocalyptica Hoodie and was wearing camoflauge shorts and army boots. "This is Andrew, or Gazzy. He's 15." "I like

your hair." I said softly. Gazzy looked surprised, and then smiled warmly. "Yours too." We fist bumped lightly, and then Fang went on to

the next person. "This is Celeste, or Angel. She's Gazzy's little sister. She is the youngest, at 14." Fang explained. I could defintely see

the resemblance, for they both shared the same bright blond hair and striking blue eyes. Her hair hair was dyed with streaks of blue,

she had a nose ring, and like Max, her eyes were heavily lined in black was wearing a dark black Evanescence t-shirt and

grey jeans, and combat boots. She shook my hand tightly, and then we moved onto the last person into the group. "And finally, this is

Ella. Max's half sister. She is also 16." Ella was wearing, like Max and Angel, heavy dark eyeliner, and very pale foundation, which

matched her skin tone from what i could see. She had very dark brown hair with mixed in blond highlights, which made her hair look as

if it was dark brown and golden twisted together. She had a t-shirt that read Final Fantasy, with a guy and a girl on it, and a strange

sorta J shaped necklace around her neck. She was wearing black skinnny jeans with dirty gray converse. Words written in sharpie

encircled her stick like arms. Looking a little more closely, I could see that they were band names. "I can see you staring at my arms." I

jerked my head up to see her looking at me intently in my eyes. I dipped my head. "My apologies." She waved it away. "Don't worry

about it. Anyway, it's nice to meet you." She offered her hand. I took it and brought it up to my lips and kissed it lightly. "The pleasure is

all mine." I said softly. Her eyes widened a bit and she blushed very slighty. "Ok you two knock it off." I heard Max call. I reluctantly

lowered Ella's hand. "Sit by me." She patted the seat next to her. I sat. 'I can't wait to slit her beautiful neck.' I thought to myself,

smiling a little bit. Wait. What am I doing? I shook my head. I'm just making friends and meeting a beautiful girl and I'm thinking of

slitting her neck. Goddamn School and their tests. Mother was a scientist at the School. They expieremented on me when I was still

unborn, seeing what would happen if a child grew up with a murderous urge. My father had no idea. Right before she was put into a

coma, Mother left me a note that I found many years later. The instructions of how to wake her up out of the coma. And together. We

would kill everyone. And be the rulers of the world. We just need to wait for the right time. Nan has been training me unknowingly, at

the butcher shop. "Iggy?" Ella's voice called me out of my thoughts. I shook my head. "Sorry, what was that?" I asked. Ella looked at

me strange for a moment, and then repeated herself. "Do you like video games?" I shrugged, making me hiss in pain. "Would you like to

come over and play with us sometime? We play together everyday after school." If James wasn't home, then I could go...I fingered my

pocketknife in thought. "Guess it wouldn't hurt..." I said slowly. Ella broke out in a huge smile. "Great! Why don't you catch a ride home

with us? Fang is driving me and Max home and the others are coming later. That sound ok Fang?" Fang nodded. "Fine with me." He

replied. The others cheered. Then the bell for the end of lunch sounded, it was time for 6th period. I slowly got up, and I felt a tap on

my shoulder. Turning around, I saw it was Gazzy. "What 6th period class do you have?" He asked. "PE." I said reluctantly, for I would

have to either ditch or get questioned for my bruises and scars. "Do you mind if I ditch with you?" Startled, I stared at Gazzy. He

shrugged and smiled. "I can tell you have scars and open wounds." With this, he raised his hoodie sleeve. Cuts latticed his arm. I

gasped, and tried to cover it but it was too late. "Don't worry. We all do here." He put his hand on my shoulder and gently steered me

toward the guy's bathrooms. "We can hang out here." As we walked in, we ran into Dylan. "Hey freak." He sneered at Gazzy. Then he

noticed me. "Oh hi Iggy." His voice turned slippery as an eel. I ignored him and pulled Gazzy into the bathroom, shutting the door and

Dylan out behind me. Gazzy smirked and rummaged in his hoodie pocket for a second before extracting a pack of cigarettes. "You

wanna smoke?" I shook my head. He grinned. "Suit yourself." He also produced a lighter and lit his own. Inhaling, and then exhaling

toward the ceiling, he stared at the smoke cloud. "So. Tell me about yourself Iggy."

A/N: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! THANKS TO trisDARCY for sort of the idea! holy shit thanks for all the views. I hope this will make up for

the crappy chapters from before. (: Well, see ya!

-Isa Fe)


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at Gazzy quizically for a moment before finally responding. "What do you want to know?" "I don't know. Your hobbies. Your

friends." Gazzy continued to stare at the smoke cloud he created before finally looking me in the eye. "Your parents for instance?" I

froze. Gazzy continued to stare at me, expectancy in his eyes. "My mother is in a coma. And my father works for a cemetery. He's the

groundskeeper." Gazzy just looked at me. "I know you're not telling me everything Iggy." He said softly. "For instance. I know that your

mother is in a coma because you accidentally killed her as child." 'Pfft yea right.' I thought. 'Accidentally.' "And your father abuses you.

How am I doing so far?" I nodded. "That's pretty much it." I mutttered. He gave me a look of sympathy. "I could tell your father abuses

you by the way you walk. Like you have scars and wounds on your legs and body. From beer bottles, whips, slaps, and." He pauses.

"Razor blades from yourself." I was silent for a moment. Gazzy chuckled a little bit, and then fully turned toward me. "It's ok. I know

how you feel." Now I was the one to look at him quizically. He shrugged in response. "By the way, do you have a job?" He asked. I

nodded once again. "I work at the butcher shop." Gazzy broke into a big smile. "Really? So do I! I go there on the weekends." I gave

him a light fist bump. "I work there on week days. But since today is Friday I get the day off." I remarked. Gazzy opened his mouth to

say something but then the bell rang for 7th period. "It was nice talking to you." I shook his hand. "Likewise." He smiled. We walked

out of the bathroom and parted ways, promising to meet at Fang's house after school. And for the first time, I walked to class with a

smile on my face.

I walked into my 7th period class and slowly sat down with a groan. "Iggy?" I looked up to find Ella smiling at me. "Oh hi Ella." I replied.

"May I sit here?" She gestured to the seat to my right. "Sure." She pulled out the chair and set her bag down with a loud thump.

"Mademoiselle Ella?" Ella looked up as the teacher walked over with a smile. "Please try not to bring your bag down so loudly. Merci!"

And then walked away. Ella rolled her eyes and then turned back to me. "How have your classes been?" "So so." I lifted my hand in a

half hearted gesture. She nodded in sympathy. "Monsieur James?" I heard the teacher call. I raised my hand and lowered it again. "You

silly boy, I was not calling roll, I was asking you if it was alright to start class now?" I blushed while the class laughed. The teacher

smiled and turned to the board. I felt a pressure on my right hand and noticed Ella pushing a handwritten note against my hand.

Without taking my eyes off the teacher, I quickly grabbed the note and opened it.

_You still coming for video games right?_

I quickly scribbled an answer and pushed it back, trying to furiously write down vocabulary words.

_Yes. What kind of video games do you guys play?_

_Oh, whatever we feel like playing. Last week we played World of Warcraft, and I think this week we are going to play my favorite video _

_game, Final Fantasy._

Oh. So that's what her shirt meant.

_Is it a good game?_

_It's actually a game series, and it is amazing._

_Nice. Can't wait. (:_

_Me neither._

The teacher clapped her hands. "Classe Alright! Vous avez le reste de la période de classe pour travailler sur vos photos de

vocabulaire. Lorsque vous avez terminé avec eux, s'il vous plaît mettez-les dans et alors vous pouvez avoir du temps libre.

Commencez!"

I sighed. Great. Another class period with nothing to do. I turned to Ella. "Have you done this?" She nodded.

"Why did you kiss my hand at lunch?"

Crap.

"Well...umm...it felt appropriate to address you in that way?" I stuttered.

Ella looked at me for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked curiously.

She finally composed herself and looked at me with a straight face.

"Tell ya later." She smiled.

I smiled back, as the bell rang for the end of school.

**A/N: I'm in Francais 2 at the moment, and I don't know THAT much of it to actually write what the teacher said. XD I had to use Google Translate. The teacher in this is based off my actual French Teacher, that is exactly what she assigns and does. She is awesome. Oh, and here is the translation:**  
Alright class! You have the rest of the class period to work on your vocabulary pictures. When you are done with them, please turn them in and then you may have free time. Get started!  
**Thanks for reading!**  
**-Dudu**


	9. Chapter 9

Ella POV:

As the bell rang, I stowed my books into my backpack with a grunt, and then turned back to Iggy, with a smile. To my surprise, he

smiled back. "Are you ready to go?" I asked. He nodded, and in a smooth motion stood up, slid his chair back into place, and extended

his hand to me. My eyes widened for a fraction of a second, and then placed my hand in his as he pulled me up. I could feel my cheeks

heat up, and I avoided his gaze as I walked out of the door and down the stairs to the front lobby, where we found Fang and Max

sitting quietly and chatting. 'Get a grip Ella." I chanted to myself silently. 'He's just a boy. It's not like a boy has ever held your hand

before.' Memories flooded into my mind all at once. A ginger headed boy with green eyes and a quirky smile. Hugging me. Looking into

my eyes. Braiding my hair. Holding...my hand...I shook my head. 'It's over now.' I thought to myself. 'Have to get over it.' "Ella?" My

thoughts were interrupted by Max's voice, concerned. "My apologies, was just getting lost in my thoughts." I shrugged at Max. She

blew out an exasperated sigh and at the same time as Fang said, "Like you always do." I playfully slapped Max gently on the head.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Max was about to reply when Iggy suddenly went tense next to me. I turned around and saw a

man with white blondish hair like Iggy's and glasses walking up to us, a pleasant smile on his face. Iggy didn't turn around, instead he

just got more and more tense, his fists clenching. "Excuse me, I was wondering if you had seen my son James around here." The man

asked in a warm voice. I looked at him confused. "Not here then? Oh. Well, if you see him, tell him that he has the house to himself for

the rest of the weekend." The man grinned and held his hand out for me to shake. "The names James Senior. It was nice to meet you."

And with that he briskly strolled off. "Like hell it was." I heard Iggy growl. I turned to him, noticing that his eyes were shut tightly, and

he was sweating like a pig. "Iggy?" He slowly relaxed at the sound of my voice. "Are you ok?"

Iggy POV:

That bastard.

**A/N: My extreme apologies that this is most likely the shortest yet. I've been really busy, I'm going to a music camp on Sunday and I won't be back for 2 weeks. I shall be a counselor in training, fuck yea! Anyway, thanks for reading. **


End file.
